Mutant Toys
The mutant toys were supporting characters who appeared in the first Toy Story. They were built by Sid from mixed pieces of several toys that belonged to him and Hannah. They lived in Sid's house, hidden in the dark corners of his room. When Woody and Buzz Lightyear first encountered them, the two thought they were cannibals who were going to eat them, especially when they blocked the escape route for the duo. However, when the mutant toys later placed Buzz's severed arm back in place, as well as taping the heads of Hannah's Janie doll and Sid's toy Pterodactyl back to their correct bodies, Woody was stunned to see that they were not cannibals as he had initially thought them to be. After Sid took Buzz--whom he had strapped his new rocket to--outside to be blown up, the mutant toys helped Woody realize his plan to rescue Buzz from Sid's clutches (also giving themselves their own chance to teach Sid a lesson). Working together, they first drove Sid's dog Scud--who had stationed himself outside Sid's room--away and out onto the front porch so the toys could safely escape into Sid's backyard. Once outside, they moved into their final positions, from where they emerged out to surround Sid as Woody told him how much they don't like being mutilated and that they'll find out if Sid didn't take good care of his toys because they toys could see everything. After Woody scared Sid away with his own voice, causing him to retreat in fear of his own toys (considering everything he had done to all of them), they all rejoiced victoriously. List of toys Babyface See main article: Babyface Ducky Ducky is a duck head PEZ dispenser atop a baby doll torso with a plunger base. When Woody and the mutant toys plan their rescue mission, Ducky goes with Legs into the heating duct and helps her navigate through the shaft. Once in their destination, Legs lowers Ducky through the porch light to ring the doorbell to signal the Frog, and then drops to the ground. Hannah opens the door, but doesn't notice him. When Scud chases the Frog out the door, Ducky catches it and Legs pulls them up to safety, while Scud, having bumped into Hannah, gets locked out by her so the other toys can safely get outside. The Frog The Frog was a tin wind-up frog that had all but one of its original legs taken off. In the back, Sid had replaced the frogs legs with wheels (one from a toy monster truck, the other from an erector set). Despite this, the Frog was still noted for being the fastest toy in Sid's room, and was chosen by Woody to distract Scud for this reason. On Woody's order, the Frog was wound up by the Walking Car. When Ducky rang the doorbell, the Walking Car released the Frog, who was let out the door. Scud chased the Frog downstairs and out an open door where Hannah stood. Ducky caught the Frog, and Legs reeled both toys back up, safe from Scud's harm. They later went through a drain pipe to catch up with the rest of the toys. While Sid wasn't looking, the Frog went to hide in a muddy puddle. When the toys attacked Sid, the Frog woke up and rallied two broken Combat Carls as they emerged out from the puddle. Hand-in-the-box See main article: Hand-in-the-box Jingle Joe '''Jingle Joe' is a Combat Carl head atop a Melody Push Chime, with a severed Mickey Mouse arm nailed to the side for support. Jingle Joe first rolls out from under Sid's bed to fix Janie Doll and Pteridactyl. He notices Woody staring at them with a flashlight, so he turns it off, sending Woody running back to Buzz. Later, when the mutant toys leave Sid's room to exit into the backyard, Jingle Joe, connected to RollerBob and the rest of the toys through Hand-in-the-box, transports the Janie Doll and the Pterodactyl. Legs See main article: Legs Rockmobile See main article: Rockmobile RollerBob See main article: RollerBob Walking Car Walking Car (also known as Mutant Car) was a yellow 1957 Hot Wheels car with baby doll arms instead of wheels. It walked very fast and had the ability climb walls. Woody chose the Walking Car to wind up the Frog to distract Scud as part of the toys' rescue plan. Once the toys escaped outside, all the toys got into their final positions while Sid wasn't noticing; the Walking Car hid in the sandbox. When the toys attacked Sid, the Walking Car woke up and rallied a charred rag doll (who repeatedly uttered "Mama!") and a huge, red, broken pickup truck as they emerged from the sandbox. Trivia * In Episode 1 of the Woody's Big Escape game on Disney's official site two of the mutant toys (Babyface and Ducky) were apparently renamed to Spider Baby and Duck Man for unknown reasons. Roller Bob and the wind-up frog are the only names unchanged, despite the fact that Woody says Ducky's name in the film. * The mutant toys had appeared in Andy's room for a series of Toy Story Treats, however it's not considered to be canon since they belong to Sid, and Woody and Buzz had already moved to their new home with Andy. * Babyface's body is built out of Erector Set pieces, while Ducky's neck is a Pez dispenser. Other quotes Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters